


same old love.

by MetaAllu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry has no idea what's going on, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Lup proposes.  Barry has no idea what's going on until he's said yes.





	same old love.

“Hey, babe?  You like smaller parties, right?”

Barry looks up from the book he was reading—Kravitz has an extensive collection of books on necromancy he’s taken from the prime material plane to keep them out of mortal hands, and after months of good behaviour, he’s finally allowed Barry to read them; for the sake of knowledge only, of course.  Barry’s not keen to end up in the Eternal Stockade—and offers Lup an endeared but confused smile.

“Yeah.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” Lup takes a step back and then a lurching step forward.  She twirls her hair around her finger and then steps over to him and leans down to kiss his curls.  “What, uh… Whatcha readin’?”

Her fingers slide down the back of his neck, painted nails dragging through the small hairs there.  It’s distracting.

“It’s, uh…” He blanks out and has to turn the book and look at the cover. “‘A History of Corpses and Spirits.’”

“Sounds spooky.” Lup leans in, pressing her lips to his pulse.

“Pretty spooky,” he agrees, and then she hums and dangles a silver band in front of him. “And this… is…?”

“For you.”

That clarifies nothing.

“Thank you?”

She slips it onto his ring finger and hums, pressing another kiss to his throat.

“So it’s on the 14th.  Wear something nice,” she says, seeming to be continuing some conversation he wasn’t even aware they were having.

“What?” he says, closing his book.  “What’s on the 14th?”

She rolls her eyes at him.

“The wedding.  Keep up, babe.”

“Whose—Oh.”  She’s staring at him.  He can feel himself going warm.  “Uh, okay.  Yeah.”

“Good.”

His girlfriend—well, no, his _fiancée_ , walks out, humming, and he looks down at the ring on his finger.  What the _fuck_?


End file.
